


Kissing Booth

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [19]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Kissing Booth, a wittle bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: One Shot AU College Asami Kissing Booth





	Kissing Booth

“Holy shit. What’s this line for?” Bolin asked in awe. Out of all the lines at the Spring Carnival, an event that happened annually on campus, this was easily the longest line.

Mako stood on his tiptoes to look over everyone. “Kissing booth,” he read. He then turned to look at Korra. “Didn’t Asami volunteer to do that?”

Korra pouted slightly and nodded. 

“Then get in line,” Bolin said, shoving her forward.

“What, no… that’s weird.” Korra crossed her arms. “I don’t even know if it’s her turn right now… what if I end up kissing someone else?” Korra grumbled.

Mako jumped up this time and when he landed he began laughing. “Well you should line up now, cause she’s in the booth now.”

“This is so stupid,” Korra complained even though she still walked to the end of the line. The ridiculously long line cause of course people wanted to kiss Asami.

“It’s cute,” Bolin chuckled.

“It’s stupid,” Korra reiterated. “At least go get me popcorn or something,” she said looking at the brothers.

“Fine.” Mako grabbed his brother’s arm and started dragging him away from the line. 

Korra felt so self conscious in the line. It wasn’t like she was desperate or anything. But it was Asami. So it didn’t take much convincing for her to get in line. She spent her time on her phone, scrolling through social media or playing games. The wait didn’t actually feel that long. Eventually she was able to see Asami and the booth.

Her cheeks instantly flushed as she washed Asami kiss some guy with a backwards baseball cap. Korra looked down at her feet and scuffed her toe against the ground. Bolin and Mako should be back soon, at least she hoped. It’d already been ten minutes since they’d left, unless they decided to ditch her.

Korra swallowed the lump in her throat when she realized she was only three people away from Asami. She could feel her heart racing slightly and a light flutter spread through her stomach. But that feeling left her as soon as it had arrived. She watched as Asami stood up and switched out with a different girl. She could hear grumbles of complaint in the line. And she would have complained too, but that would be rude. She froze though, unsure whether to leave the line or not. She had been waiting almost fifteen minutes now.

Her thoughts left her when she heard her name called though. She lifted her head to see Asami striding towards her.

“Why are you in line?” Asami asked, slightly giggling.

“I, um.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed that she’d been caught. “It was a chance to kiss you,” she admitted openly.

This truly got Asami to laugh and she stepped into Korra’s space.

“You know you can kiss me whenever.” 

Asami cupped Korra’s cheeks and kissed her without hesitation. It wasn’t like the little pecks she was giving the other people who had lined up. Nope. This was a solid kiss and Korra felt her cheeks light up even more. She could hear the wolf-whistles and shouts of support in the background, but she didn’t care. She slipped her hands around Asami’s waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Eventually they pulled apart, both short of breath.

“I thought it’d be cute to wait in line for you,” Korra explained.

Asami laughed again and played with the ends of Korra’s short hair.

“It was.” Asami kissed the tip of Korra’s nose. “But waiting for something you can have anytime sounds kind of silly.”

Korra laughed. Asami was right. 

“Whatever. I was just trying to make you smile.”

“And you succeeded.” Asami took Korra’s hand into her own and started tugging her along. “Let’s go on some rides!” she shouted enthusiastically.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” 

Korra couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as she followed her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you see that little twist coming? I wanted to change it up and not make it the usual kissing booth story.


End file.
